


Withering Blossoms

by larrytheveil



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sad Harry, Sad Niall, Substance Abuse, social worker louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrytheveil/pseuds/larrytheveil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where louis is a social worker and has two clients named harry and niall .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withering Blossoms

As Louis finished writing his report about one of his clients, he received a call. Replying with the simple, "Department of Mental Health and Substance Abuse, Louis Tomlinson speaking."

Driving into a lower-class neighborhood, Louis spots his new clients's old, brown trailer. Surrounded by two policemen, he sees an assumed to be mother being arrested. 'Niall Horan. 19. Grew up in poverty and abusive parents, with nowhere to go', Louis read once more.

Being a social worker does not mean sitting in an office all day. For example, counseling Niall today is another part of Louis' day. "How have you been doing in your new home?" Louis asked examining Niall's nails digging into his palms. Niall has been doing much better lately, but still needs a bit more motivation to keep going. When the session ended, Harry's. another clients of Louis, visit came along.

Pulling his car up to the rehabilitation center, Louis hung up on one of his colleagues. He secretly loved seeing Harry. Not because of helping him, but because of the way he speaks. The way his pupils grow wide and fond when he talks about flowers, and maybe even the way he bites his lips when nervous. **Louis secretly loved him.**

"Can we talk about the plants and deal with the important stuff later?", Harry asked feeling the cotton fabric of his turtleneck, while trying to stop his eyes from watering. Louis let him talk about the white roses and light blue hydrangeas that needed more sunlight. He watched how the sunlight casted over Harry's eyelashes and strong cheekbones. Also how a tear streamed down his face, when speaking of his substance abusing. His abuse of sleeping pills started with the death of his child and ended with the death of his own.

Louis stood there with a knot in his chest, wondering what the difference was between leaving and letting go. Louis watched as his only love was being lowered into a grave filled with all of Harry's favorite flowers. Knowing that he will never get to hear his soft voice or witness a slight blush on his cheeks when Louis asked what his favorite color was. 'Blue', Louis recalled.

After reading Harry's death certificate once more, Louis sighs and wonders why he would overdose and end his life when Harry knew Louis would always care. Niall walked in with his acceptance letter to his first choice university. Smiling with not only his teeth, but his eyes too.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually wrote this for my english class with different characters, but enjoy !!


End file.
